thimbleweedparkfandomcom-20200213-history
Delores Edmund
Delores Edmund is one of the main protagonist of the game. She is introduced in a flashback from her older sister, Lenore Edmund. Bio She is the second daughter of Franklin Edmund and younger sister of Lenore Edmund-Mulch. As most members of the family, she has red hair. Her paternal uncle, Chuck Edmund, is the investor and owner of the Thimbleweed Pillow Factory and Edmund Hotel. As Chuck pointed out she has no mother or memories of her, because it wasn't programmed into her video game character. When she was 3 her father brought her "Lurleen" a stuffed chincilla toy. As Chuck pointed out to her, she has no memories from school, as Thimbleweed Park, unlike real towns, has no schools; however when she was 12 she joined the summer program of the Thomas Bodenmann's School of Mathematics and won a trophy. Uncle Chuck also gave her a pillow that looked like the creepy "pillow guy" mascot of the PilloTronics which gave her nightmares. She was present in the last fateful perfomance of Ransome the Clown in the Stupendous Brothers Traveling Circus.. It was a traumatizing memory for her. Chuck was fond of her and wanted her to program the computers of his factory, and in the future inherit him, but her secret dream was to become a video game developer. Flashback She makes her original debut in a flashback told by her sister Lenore. She was waiting for an issue of Byte-Me World with a job advertisement for MMucusFlem brought by George the postman. 5 days later (apparently she was waiting all the time by the postbox) George brought her a letter with a positive reply. Learning for her decision, her uncle Chuck disowned her. She is overridden with grief and becomes crestfallen when her uncle dislikes her choice of being what she wanted in life. Lenore states that she creates "Murder simulators" in game. and she considers her a suspect for themurder of Boris Schulz. Present After the death of her uncle, and the disappearance of her father, she returns to the Mansion mansion in order to read Chuck's will when agents Antonio Reyes and/or Angela Ray briefly come to interrogate her for the murder of Boris Schulz. She meets her enstranged sister in the library who came with her husband and son. However she hadn't arranged for a lawyer and Brant Bailiwick wouldn't be available until after the ThimbleCon. Later she assists repairing the ArrestTron 3000 with a rare AT-25 tube. After the arrest of Willie T. Wino she decides to break into the Pillow Factory to see what happened to her dad and uncle. Trivia *She is a stereotypical geek. Her room has posters of: Ada Lovelace (her role model, although she didn't program games), Max Headroom (the first computer-generated TV host), Albert Einstein (her hero), Billy Idol and Return of the Jedi'' (she believes the original "Revenge" would be a better name). *Her libary is full of book series like Nancy Drew, Anne of the Green Gables (she hopes for a future TV series), the Chronicles of Narnia, the Hitchhiker trilogy, Tolkien's books in pristine condition (which she re-reads from time to time), The Pointed History of Point and Click Graphic Adventures, The Complete History of MMucasFlem, walkthroughs of all their games, and others. She believes that Kirk and Spock have a secret homosexual affair and she has a collection of slash fiction about them. *She has a C64 and a book on Grahic BASIC from HesWare, by Ron Gilbert and Tom McFarlane. *She has "melophobia" and for this she refuses to enter the sewers. Probably she means "melanohobia" (fear of black) as melophobia means "fear of music". Category:Playable characters Category:Edmund family